Meredith grey and the theroy of colors
by yuem
Summary: Meredith reflects on the people that crossed her path and the different shades of colors that they brought with them to her life , because every single person is a shade of color


When Meredith was in college, she had a friend, a girl named Ruby who was fond of spiritual stuff, Meredith used to spent hours listening to her rambling about auras and zodiac sings and all that crap

She wasn't one to believe in such stuff, she was Meredith, grey dark and twisty Meredith , she was a doctor and she believed in science and only science but it was a nice distraction from her chaotic medical life .

 _-you see we all have colors Ruby said one day , just like we have zodiac signs and names each person is a color_

That day Meredith realized that she was well _grey ,_ quite ironic isn't it ? but the more she thought about it the more accurate the comparison seemed to her , she had a crappy childhood but at least she had a house , a mom of a sort , a place to call a home , she never needed to pay for school or worry about her next meal , was she happy ? No not really , she never felt worthy , she was never enough in her mother 's eyes but she wasn't completely miserable either , there was some good moments rare yes , but they were there , she wasn't a brilliant student either , she didn't pass med school with flying colors but she made it to the end so that counts right ?

At twenty five everything about Meredith and her life was simply tainted with one and unique color: _grey_

And it stayed that way for a while until the day she stepped foot into Seattle grace hospital, from that moment Meredith grey discovered a world of color like she had never seen before and it all changed from there

First was Christina, Christina was without a single doubt _red,_ everything about her screamed red , she was fearless , determined, she was simply a force of nature . Christina had a fire within her, with flames so high and so strong it burned everyone who dared get in her way, she kicked and screamed and fought her way to the top with a passion unlike any other. Christina was simply unstoppable

 _Christina was red_

Meredith recognized _white_ in George , George was kind , he was pure , the kind of person you meet only once in a life time , he wanted to help everyone, save everybody around him , George was a good man and he would have made a hell out of doctor if he lived , maybe that's why he left so early , he was just too good for this world .

 _George was white_

Izzy was yellow, the same shade of her golden locks, Izzy was full of life and energy, she was vibrant and _alive_ and Meredith always wondered how did she do it? How could she go through all of these terrible things and still have such energy and well to hold on to life and want to embrace it with open arms , because that was Izzy despite every single horrible thing that happened to her izzy held on to life with tooth and nails

 _Izzy was a yellow._

Alex was _black_ , at first Meredith thought that alex was such an _ass !_ , he was by far the worst person she had ever met , he only cared about himself and no one else , he was cold and distant, and sometimes so fucking rude but the truth is Alex was bruised and broken , probably more damaged than anyone else she knew , Alex never had any one to have his back and everyone he ever loved left him behind , Alex was _black ,_ and just like you could wear black to any kind of occasion , from weddings to work to funerals , Alex was always there for her , in the happy times , the sad one , throughout the years Alex was her anchor , Alex was a brother , a family , no matter what life through at her Alex was always right there by her side

Alex was black

And there was Derek , Derek _was bleu ,_ Derek loved bleu , every time she looked at him Meredith felt safe ,calm like she was sitting on the beach watching the waves of the bleu ocean in front of her or laying on the grass in the park like she used to do with Christina . he once told her that meeting her was like coming out for fresh air , will meeting him was like a sunny day after years of rains

.Derek was confident and calm, he brought peace to her chaotic life, Derek loved her, Derek taught her to love first herself and then everyone else around her, Derek gave her a family , kids and a house . Derek gave her _So_ much in so little time and although she would give anything to have another minute with him , kiss him one more time and inhale his scent , she is eternally grateful for the time they had and the memories that he left her with

Derek was bleu

and just like that at thirty seven nothing about Meredith life was grey anymore , it was red and yellow, sometimes black but also bleu , it was a beautiful mix of all of these colors and the people that taught her to see them , some of them died, other left her early on , some just took a different path and though Meredith feels her heart ache every time she looks at Derek empty place beside her , or walks into the hospital without seeing Christina there , she know she is going to be just fine as long as she carries Christina passion inside her , Izzy 's well to live and George's kindness .

Meredith grey carries the colors of all of those that marked her life and if you look close enough, if you pay a little bit attention you can see it radiate from her every time she walks into a room


End file.
